The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica, which has been denominated varietally as ‘Burnectnineteen’ hereinafter.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling ‘Burnectnineteen’ was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of an unnamed yellow-fleshed clingstone peach tree (nonpatented), which as used as the pollen parent; and ‘Crimson Baby’ (un-patented, USDA, Fresno), an early ripening, yellow-fleshed, nectarine tree, which was used as the seed parent. This cross was made in February 1999. Thereafter seeds from this cross were planted in the autumn of 1999. One seedling, denoted as J1.016, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2001 fruiting season, the new variety of nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.